


Здесь и сейчас

by Nemhain



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Демьен Скотт предпочитает ни к чему не обязывающие связи. И на это есть ряд причин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь и сейчас

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/gifts).



Майкл, на удачу Демьена, существенно умнее, чем хочется казаться. Нет, конечно, до него этому «Стоунхенджу» далеко, но вопрос-то задает правильный:

\- Из стольких возможных методов передачи информации Портер выбрал тот, который понять может один человек на всей планете. Какого черта?

\- А как ты думаешь? – давай-давай, подумай, вдруг получится.

Скотт ухмыляется: он благодарен Джону за его «подарок». И он, пожалуй, единственный из этих людей имеет право скорбеть по Портеру как по другу. Хорошо еще Секция об этом не знает, а то б отправили с официальными извинениями к его дочери, Алекс… А у Скотта всегда были проблемы со всеми этими официальными соболезнованиями, трахнул бы еще девчонку ненароком, а так с дочерями друзей не поступают…

\- Думаешь, Портер сам ребяткам Латифа свое имя сказал? – прерывает затянувшееся молчание Демьен.

На лице правильного вояки, всегда следующего приказам, отражается недоверие. А ты думал, Майкл?.. Так иногда происходит – ты следуешь приказу и тебя разменивают, как пешку, потому что ты – всего лишь солдат. В лучшем случае тебя вышибают из армии, в худшем – тебе вышибают мозги.

\- Ты намекаешь, что…

\- Намекаю? Да я прямо говорю: Портер ни хуя не доверял Секции. Его просто сдали!

\- Это – не ответ на мой вопрос, - переводит стрелки Майкл. 

Да уж, черт возьми, политический балет Стоунбриджу не танцевать никогда, урод хренов, с каменной челюстью и, видимо, каменным же умишком!

Демьену хочется съязвить, но это уже будет слишком. А он-то ведь мог бы да еще как…

 

 

***

 

Скотт передвинул языкомзубочистку из одного уголка рта в другой и ухмыльнулся. Учитывая, что он все еще стоял вытянувшись по струнке, выглядело это откровенным плевком в лицо командованию.

\- Проблемы, Скотт? – Портер неприязненно окинул его взглядом.

\- Никаких, сэр! - Демьену было смешно: забавное у него начальство, такое правильное и гладко выбритое.

\- Ну и слава богу, - ухмыльнулось оно в ответ. – Вольно.

Скотт подумал, что в целом Портер не такая скотина, каким кажется на первый взгляд. Можно сказать, Джон ему даже понравился. Особенно, для британца. Чуть позже он начал в этом слегка сомневаться, но по крайней мере, служа под его командованием, можно было быть уверенным, что спину тебе прикроют.

 

Джерри задумчиво почесал висок. Портер устало потер глаза – перед тем как кратко изложить суть дела своим людям, он выслушивал какую-то длиннющую лекцию от руководства. Пауза затянулась, и Джон кивнул:

\- Раз вопросов нет – отбой.

\- Ну, у кого как, а у меня… - Демьен очень хорошо чувствовал, что вероятность не вернуться с завтрашнего задания – велика.

\- Господи, Скотт, ты еще не всех шлюх в округе отымел? – заржал Джерри.

\- Никогда не пользуйся общественным туалетом… - наставительно откликнулся Демьен.

\- И не клади все яйца в одну корзину, - закончил Джерри.

Портер тоже рассмеялся.

\- Чтоб через час был в своей кровати и один, - приказал он.

\- Со мной пойдешь? – Демьен подвигал бровями. – Я, конечно, молодец, но женский коллектив штаба многочислен, а ты даешь мне только час!

\- Так какого хрена ты еще тут? - отмахнулся Джон.

Скотт пожал плечами: правильные вы какие! Джерри все километрами письма девушке пишет, а Портер – у него семья и дочь. Первому-то может еще повезет, а вот Джон пропал как есть. Скотт хорошо знал, что скоро и жена, и дочь пошлют Портера к черту. Только святая женщина может одна воспитывать ребенка, зная, что ее муж где-то на войне в мирное время, защищает непонятно чьи задницы и может разменять свою жизнь на пару слов информации. Женушка Джона святой явно не была – верно говорят, что муж и жена одна сатана.

Демьен вышел из казарм и закурил.

Он-то знал, как оно все бывает. Да и Портер, наверняка, знал. Но, видимо, британский и американский взгляды на жизнь существенно различаются.

Женщины – не железные, могут и любить, но жить без мужского плеча рядом – не всегда могут. И правы.

Он сам был из семьи военного. Отец пропал в Афгане, но с матерью они разошлись еще до этого. Демьен помнил, как сам злился, что отец ни разу не был ни на одной его игре в регби за школьную команду и никогда не появлялся дома в его дни рождения. Когда мальчишки обзывали его «сиротой», он не стеснялся квасить им носы и разъяснять, что он – сын героя, но внутри неприятно саднило, потому что в чем-то они были правы. Когда он был в третьем классе мать начала пить, прекращая только на те редкие дни, когда отец бывал дома, а стоило ему выйти за дверь – тратила половину оставленных им денег на виски. Демьен не мог ее винить: видел ее грустный взгляд. Она никогда не обижала его, никогда не ругала сильно, никогда не забывала покормить и приготовить что-нибудь особенное на праздники, но и не баловала особо. Деньги на карманные расходы он сам себе с четвертого класса зарабатывал – то газеты разносил, то в авто-мастерской помогал. А еще он помнил, как на Рождество они ездили к родственникам матери, где все дети были с мамами и папами. После мать запиралась у себя и плакала. У них семья вроде как и была, а вроде – и не было.

Отец Демьена, конечно, был героем, но не тем героем, который был нужен его матери. Поэтому когда она сошлась со врачом, лечившим ее от пристрастия к выпивке, Демьен молчал. Когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать, он убежал к бабушке по отцовской линии, не в силах терпеть этого человека рядом с собой – отцу он в подметки не годился. Бабушка ухмыльнулась и сказала: «Я всегда говорила твоему отцу, что она – слишком слабая, чтобы быть его женой. Запомни это. И пока не найдешь сильную женщину, не связывай себя обязательствами!» Она-то знала, о чем говорила: хоть и служила наравне с дедом, тот погиб раньше.

Так вот, Скотт такую девицу еще не встретил, но покувыркаться любил и не привык себе в таких удовольствиях отказывать. Пыталась его как-то еще до Ирака одна подружка охомутать, заливалапро беременность, но он только закурил тогда и с наглой улыбкой сообщил, что ей, видать, надуло, ведь он-то– стерилизованный. Это, конечно, была наглая ложь, такая же, как и ее беременность, но выражение ее лица того стоило.

Демьен ненавидел все эти чувства. Любит – не любит, позвонит – не позвонит. Есть здесь и сейчас. А почему из четырех возможных звонков за месяц оперативник может позвонить своей семье раз лишь, а то и не одного, потому что они все – в очереди, а расписание с необходимым операциями отчего-то никто не согласует, объяснять глупо. Вон Портер пытался.

Они живут здесь и сейчас, завтра может не быть. Хуже того – у них может не быть завтра даже в мертвом виде. Их же в случае ранения или смерти, если товарищи не вытащат, уходя, с враждебной территории, не существует. Спасать трупы – потенциальные или фактические – никто не станет. И даже в цинковом контейнере нечего будет на родину отправить, а семью известят по протоколу только через полгода. И вот будешь полгода выслушивать, мотаясь призраком, какая ты скотина. А думать будешь о том, что связистка из штаба, когда ты последний раз там был, чуть ли не посреди помещения разделась – для тебя, а ты все равно мимо прошел, потому что вроде как жена. Есть, конечно, нюанс: еще должно дойти, что завтра – может не наступить. Но на это, обычно, требуется мало времени: до первого серьезного ранения.

Кому этого не хватит, того другое сломает.

Они – пешки в грязной игре. Это они нажимают на курок. Штаб говорит – убить! И они убивают всех. Мужчин – проще простого, они враги и это очевидно. Но есть еще женщины, не военные, но ты не уверен, что если оставишь ее за спиной, эта дура не выстрелит тебе в спину, подняв с пола автомат. Есть дети. Демьен словил свою первую пулю, выбивая у мальчишки лет шести из рук автомат: отдача так била мальца, что он, похоже, сломал себе палец, но все равно пытался направить вырывающееся оружие на наступающих солдат. Скотт видел в его глазах азарт – будто он в какую-то компьютерную игру играл: вот солдаты противника и их надо убить. Ему удалось убедить себя, что и в компьютерной игре можно умереть. Только после такого руки долго не отмываются.

Вот и представляют себе бравые солдаты, как потом будут этими руками хладнокровного убийцы, перепачканными в крови детей и женщин, обнимать своих детей и женщин… И с катушек съехать недолго. Демьен сам видал таких.

Как ни крутись, а между тобой и твоими любимыми ляжет такая пропасть, что и при попутном ветре не переплюнуть. Проще не впрягаться в эту телегу вовсе.

 

На следующий день Портер вынужден был убить девочку лет десяти, обвешанную взрывчаткой и отчаянно пытавшуюся выполнить свою задачу до конца.После Скотт нашел Джона с бутылкой скотча на дальнем краю полигона, в тени склада. Тот уже был порядком пьян, но ясности мысли и памяти не потерял. Демьен уселся рядом и открыл принесенную с собой бутылку Дэниэлса – родина, порой, все же присылала им привет.

\- Идите спать, сержант. А то рапорт будете писать за весь отряд, - попытался спровадить его Портер.

\- Вы ж знаете, какие проблемы у меня с почерком. Хотите потом переписывать? – отозвался Скотт.

\- Охуеть! Одного пинком под зад пошлешь, второй припирается! Ебаный пункт неанонимной помощи! – да, хмурного Джерри Демьен по дороге встретил. – Или это такая американская месть? Хрен ли тебе надо, Скотт?!

\- Нажраться хочу, а в одиночестве – скучно? – предположил он.

\- Нажраться?! Пить не в увольнении запрещено, сержант! – Портер хлебнул скотча.

\- А вы – в увольнении?

\- Да! – соврал Джон.

Демьен сам слышал, как предложение штатного психолога о дне перерыва было безапелляционно отвергнуто, как, собственно, и ее призывный взгляд. А ведь эта непреступная крепостьдаже Скотту сдаваться и не собиралась.

\- Значит, да, - кивнул Демьен, чокаясь бутылкой с бутылкой Портера.

Тот задумчиво почесал подбородок, но промолчал, отхлебывая еще. Они посидели минут пятнадцать в тишине.

\- Тебе бы пар спустить, - сообщил Скотт. – Кстати, я знаю, где ночует доктор Меллори…

\- Я женат, ублюдок, - ласково отозвался Джон и опустил взгляд на свои руки. – Черт возьми…

\- Это прекрасно, но трахался-то ты когда последний раз?

\- Ты о чем-то кроме секса думаешь, Скотт?

\- Да. Иногда… - ухмыльнулся Демьен. – Может тебе хоть подрочить? - Портер поднял на него свой стеклянный взгляд. Скотт понял, что если заниматься терапией, так уж до конца, – Ладно, что драму-то ломать!

Что, Демьен мужиков, что ли, не драл? Случалось раза два. Правда, не свое начальство. Скотт подался вперед и впился губами в губы Джона.

Целовался Портер остервенело и дергано. Раздевался – точно так же. Но Скотту даже понравился этот съехавший с нарезки Джон Портер, всадивший ему так, что не заорал Демьен только чудом, вовремя вспомнив, что они посередь враждебной страны и на любой громкий звук весь штаб сбежится. Момент, когда Скотт оказался снизу, избежал его собственного внимания. Впрочем, стоило Портеру начать двигаться, вдалбливаясь в него, стало не до подобных размышлений…

 

 

***

 

Майкл смотрит на него выжидающе. Едва ли он ждет каких-то язвительных откровений.

Скотт вздыхает. Дело в том, что был у Портера и его группы еще один код – жесты. «Предательство» Портер успел показать до того, как его мозги ошметками полетели на пол.

«Предательство» многое значит для них обоих. Когда Скотта вышвырнули из подразделения в Ираке, да и вообще из армии, Портер все же нашел возможность перекинуться с ним словцом и сообщить, что не верит в его вину. К сожалению, его слова тогда ни черта не значили. А Демьен в свою очередь не поверил в сказки о халатности Портера - тот знал, сколько стоит жизнь, и когда платить. После смерти Джерри Скотт наведывался не без проблем в больницу и узнал, что пулю из головы покойника извлекали для каких-то исследований. Надо думать, Портер смог доказать свою непричастность. Демьен понятия не имел, зачем ему это осознание: эта жизнь для него кончилась, да и видеть Джона он точно не хотел. Не был уверен, что сможет достойно пережить такое событие. В своих глазах он умудрился не сравняться с навозом на дорогах Калькутты, но едва ли ему было устоять в глазах Портера. Теперь Скотт думает, что жутко сглупил тогда.

Он был безумно благодарен Джону Портеру за его «подарок». «Предательство» означит многое для каждого из них. Вот только Скотт все-таки обошелся бы без лицезрения смерти этого упертого идиота.

\- Неужели неясно, Майкл? Тот же, кто подставил его, кто-то из Секции 20, свалил вину на меня тогда в Ираке.

Стоунбридж молчит. Он, все-таки, не бессердечный, хоть и наивный:

\- Тебе понадобится кто-то, чтобы защищать твою спину.

\- Да уж, - Демьен улыбается шире. – Тебе тоже.

Скотт думает, что это не так уж и плохо, размышляя, сколько времени понадобится Майклу, чтобы осознать наличие пролегающей между ним и его женой пропастью…


End file.
